Last day to Remember
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: There's only 24 hours to live, can all the Digidestined stop it? Or will they only be able to just spend every single moment together. Read more!
1. Unusual Nuclear attack

Last day to remember..

Today was an unusual day for the regular standard, routine of Tai Kamiya.

He yawned stretching on his bunk bed at the top and squinted trying to see his room with the large amount of sun light coming in. "I must have slept in or something." He said to himself holding onto the top bar and peeking below to see if his sister was there. "I really must have slept in" He said seeing as his sister wasn't in bed. He climbed down the ladder and opened the bedroom door. He yawned once more closing the door and opened his eyes wide to see breakfast sitting on the table, with a note writing in sloppy writing.

Walking over he picked it up and read aloud:

Hey honey! Sorry we left to go see your grandma ! There's enough food in the fridge for you, and we made breakfast! It's on the table. Sorry.

Love

Mom and Dad

Tai huffed and threw the letter on the table, "Great, while their having fun I'm stuck here at home. Better call Izzy." He went over to the phone and dialled his number.

"Hello."

"Hey Izzy, my parents are out want to come over?" Tai asked hopeful.

"Sorry I couldn't answer the phone right now! Leave a message after the beep." Said his familiar best friends, voice mail.

Tai sighed and slammed the phone back on its base. "Stupid!" His nostrils flailed and he just got an idea. "Mimi!" He picked up the phone once more and dialled Mimi's number.

"Hello?"

"Mimi! Thank goodness, want to hang out? My parents left, and I'm so bored." Tai said the last part drained.

"Oh, well Tai I have plans. My schedule is full." Mimi said cocky.

"Uh. That's fine. I'll just call Matt!" He hung up the phone, knowing that was ignorant of him but he was pissed off. "Should have known, Mimi would have had plans." He crossed his arms and said in a mocking high voice. "Oh sorry Tai! I have plans with my friends, and I'm way to busy to hang out with my Digidestined friend!" He sighed and placed the phone back on the base.

"I'll just watch T.V." He slumped on the couch and started to flip past all the stations.

He stopped on the news and closed his eyes leaning back his head on the couch.

'_We interrupt this channel for some live breaking news! Apparently there is a mass destruction nuclear bomb about to be launched. The United States don't know what's going on, or how that even happened. But it'll be launched in the next 24 hours! Researchers are trying everything to shut it off but can't seem to do anything. We are leaving the countdown on all computers and televisions. Looks like this might be the end of the world as we know it. Whatever you decide to do, spend it with loved ones!' _

Tai bolted straight up, "Wha?" He gasped and saw a countdown on his screen. The seconds were passing by, and so were the minutes. _RING!_ Tai jumped straight up "UH!" He yelled and fell of the couch startled. "Wha—huh?" He jumped up and ran to the phone. "Hello? This is Tai Kamiya speaking may I ask who's calling?" There was static on the other side. He squeezed the phone in his hands, Tai hung up the phone. He ran to the front door and picked up his shoes and was running out the door trying to put them on. Panting running down the street he kept on running until he reached a house that said 'Izumi' he quickly stood there catching his breath. He closed his eyes, and pounded furiously on the door until Izzy's mom opened it and Tai was standing there still making his hand move as if he were knocking on the door still. "Why hello Tai Kamiya. May I help you?" Izzy's mom asked unsure, and worried about Tai. (Partially thinking he was going crazy or something.) Tai sweat-dropped and laughed nervously. "Uh, hello Mrs, Izumi. Is Izzy home?" He asked peeking through past the mother.

Mrs, Izumi laughed out loud hysterically. Tai's face fell, and his jaw opened. "Uhh.. What are you laughing about..?" He asked scared. Mrs, Izumi smiled brightly "He actually left to go see you." Tai gasped and his eyes went to little dot pupils. "What?" He took off and started running full speed now. Running around the corner he smacked heads with another kid. "AH!" They both shouted, falling down hard on there asses. Tai hit his head on the pavement and groaned.

"Are… y-you okay…?" Tai said out loud asking the person. The other person groaned "Um, yeah." Tai recognized the voice as Sora's. He sat up and saw her rubbing her head. "Sora!" Tai shouted and stood up helping her up. Sora smiled, "Sorry, why are you in such a rush..?" She asked him curiously. Tai just realized he was trying to catch Izzy before he left. "Damn! Sora would you like to come back to my place?" Tai blushed and flailed his arms. "I mean! It's really important. Izzy's there now!" Sora giggled and nodded "Sure Tai." She turned in the direction of his apartment and started casually walking. Tai sighed and laughed "I mean. Run." He said sweating. Sora raised her eye brows and kept on walking the pace she was going. "I think I am capable of getting to your house by walking Tai Kamiya." Tai groaned and rolled his eyes, he ran in front of her and started walking backwards. "Please Sora! This is important! The world could end in 24 hours!" Tai shouted at her. Sora stopped walking as well did Tai. "W-what..?" She asked him scared, and her eyes wide. "What are you talking about?" She folded her arms. Tai pulled her hands and started to run with her. "I tell you later! It's crazy!" Sora was screaming while running with Tai because they just raced past the street and almost got hit by a car. "TAI!" Sora yelled, scared and tears bubbling in her eyes.

Izzy was panting at Tai's door and knocked. The door creaked open because Tai forgot to lock it. Izzy pushed the door open and he stood in the door way looking at the place. "Hello? Tai?" He shouted and walked in slamming the door behind him.

Kari came around the corner and screamed at the sight of Izzy. Izzy yelped, gasping.

Kari sighed and held her chest, "Oh Izzy, it was only you." She smiled at him and picked up her cat, Miko. Izzy smiled back at her and looked around. "Is Tai here?"

Kari shook her head, "I don't think he knows I am. I heard him shouting, I think he might have went to your place." Izzy sighed and bit on his lip. "Do you mind if I wait here. This is really important. I don't know if you've seen it, but a nuclear missle is about to launch destroying all life as we know it!" Izzy said fast, and scared. Kari gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth. "Oh, no. What do you think we should do?"

Izzy walked over to Kari, "Science researchers, and Technology workers can't even stop it. I don't think we could do anything." Kari put down the cat and looked at Izzy walking over to him, and hugging him. Started by this Izzy patted her back. "Uhh.." He said confused. Kari buried her face in his chest, "The news, it said to spend it with your loved ones." Izzy looked at her and hugged her back, he felt more affection for Kari. She was always the sweetest of them all.

Tai and Sora came slamming in the house, "IZZY!" Tai yelled happily. Kari moved away from Izzy smiling. Izzy turned and looked at Tai, "I'm guessing you saw it then." Izzy said to Tai and Sora. Sora wiped her face drying her tears, and gave Tai the stink eye. "No! Someone right now, tell me what's going on before I explode!" She said in complete anger.

Izzy went over to her and Tai moved back with Kari hugging her tightly. "Well, basically but a nuclear missle is about to launch destroying all life as we know it. And Science researchers, and Technology workers can't even stop it. They told us the world is going to end in 24 hours." Izzy pointed at the T.V with the countdown. It was at 23 hours 37 minutes and 33 seconds. Sora gasped and looked at the T.V to everyone else. "Are you sure? This isn't a prank is it?" She asked worried. Izzy and Tai both shook there heads. "It's as real as it'll ever be." Izzy said seriously. Sora went over to Izzy and asked scared, with a fright in her crackled voice. "What does that mean for the digital world?" Izzy looked at her and sighed, "I think they'll be fine. Or gone. There's no telling what might happen."

Tai walked over to Izzy and gasped. "We need to have a Digidestined meeting! We need to say… goodbye.." Tai said the last part weak and sad. Sora placed her hands together sniffing and nodded. Kari went over to Tai and leaned her head on his shoulder, placing her hand on his other and rubbed it.

Izzy nodded and looked at them all. "We need to go get the others." Tai and Sora both looked at each-other saying in sync "You get Mimi!" Izzy gasped "What?" He blushed brightest red. "Why me?" He asked angry. Sora smiled spinning Izzy around pushing him out the door. "Because Mimi only ever listens to you. And we know she likes you! We'll get the other 3 don't worry about them. Now go!" She slammed the door and Izzy sighed.

Walking away from Tai's apartment heading off to Mimi's house.

Sora turned back to Tai "I'll get Joe, you two get T.K and Matt!" She tied her shoe laces up. And smiled at the both of them. "Bye!" She left without another word. Tai looked at Kari who smiled. "Ready Kari?" Kari nodded "Ready whenever you are Tai." Tai walked over to the door waiting for Kari to put her shoes on. "Do you think this is really real -Tai..?" She asked worried. Tai sighed "Seems pretty real to me." They both walked out of the apartment door. Scared of what was going to happen next.


	2. A new plan

Izzy was standing outside Mimi's house, he cleared his throat and knocked on the door.

The door was answered on the first knock by her mother. "Uh! Hi Mrs, Tachikawa. Is Mimi here? It's really important that I speak with her." Izzy said and Mrs, Tachikawa smiled brightly. "Sure Darling come on in!" She said friendly and moved away from the door going back to the kitchen. Izzy stood there shocked by how friendly she was and how she just invited him in fast. He smiled and said to her "Thanks Mrs, Tachikawa! Would you know where Mimi is?" She turned and smiled at him, "In her bedroom." Izzy nodded and walked down the hallway to the last door that said 'Princess Mimi' Izzy rolled his eyes and knocked on the door.

Mimi, of course thinking it was her mother said in a singing tune "Come in!" Izzy gulped and opened the door peaking in. "Uhh, Mim—" Izzy's eyes widened. And he turned a dark shade of red. Mimi stood there in her bra and panties, hair damp from getting out of the shower. She screamed, "IZZY! GET OUT!" She reached for whatever was there and chucked it at Izzy, clothes, shoes, hair pins, and accessories. (Screaming while she did it.) Izzy gasped "SORRY!" He said blushing bright red and shutting the door. He gasped and leaning on the door. His heart was about to pummel out of his chest. "I-I'm sorry Mimi! Your mom, said you were in your room. She never said you w-were. You were in your.. Uh." He couldn't say it. He just stayed quiet.

Mimi opened the door and Izzy fell on top of her, because he was leaning on the door.

Izzy gasped and was looking at Mimi. "Uh, I'm so sorry!" Mimi was blushing and staring at him. "I-Izzy! You've gone to far!" She said angry, but she was confused of whether or not she liked this. She pushed him off and gasped standing up and pulling down her mini skirt, that was lifted up. Izzy was blushing so much, it was clearly noticeable.

Mimi cleared her throat and Izzy stood up feeling ashamed. He rubbed his shorts removing any dust on them. He looked at her and rubbed the back of his neck, there was an awkward silence emanating in the room. "So, Izzy. What is it? It better be good, I have plans today and I plan on hanging out with friends. Hurry up." She crossed her arms and huffed. Izzy sighed thinking '_Same old Mimi only thinking about herself.'_ He cleared his throat, "Uh, well Mimi I don't know if you saw the news but there going to be a nuclear missile shooting off destroying all the world as we know it. In 24 hours." She looked at him with watery eyes. Izzy for once thought she was thinking about everyone else. "So, were calling a Digidestined meet—" Mimi started crying and feel to her knees. Izzy sweat-dropped, "Mimi! Are you okay?" He placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Don't cry." She yelled with tears poring, "I'M TO GOOD LOOKING TO DIE!" Izzy's jaw dropped and he groaned animatedly falling. "Why do I even bother?" He asked himself out loud.

Sora stood at the front of Joe's apartment door. She knocked on the door three times. Joe's brother answered it, "Oh, hey Sora." He smiled at her, Sora smiled and waved "Hey! Is Joe home?" She placed her arms behind her back and bounced on the heels of her feet, anxious. His brother shook his head, "No, I'm afraid he's writing a test." Sora huffed and her jaw was opened. "O-okay. Umm. Thanks!" She said fast and sweat-dropped. "Exactly where?" His brother thought for a moment. "At the university of medical school." Sora sighed "U-university! Oh great! Well, gotta-go-bye!" She ran away waving and used the stairs instead of the elevator. Joe brother stood there confused and shrugged shutting the door.

Tai and Kari were travelling down to Mr, Ishida's apartment. They of course new T.K was there, which was perfect. Kari was walking as the same pace as her brother, they crossed the street, and kept walking on the side walk. Kari looked at Tai, "Tai, I'm scared." Tai looked at her with fear in his eyes also. "Don't be Kari. Fear gets the better of us. Lets just try to be happy, show some courage." He said trying to act confident. _'Who am I kidding. I'm also scared. I don't know what else to do.' _He thought to himself, not knowing Kari was watching him. "Don't try to act all strong about this Tai just because you're my older brother. And you want to act strong. I know your also scared." She said as if she just read his mind. Tai smiled at her "That's one thing about you Kari, I can't always seem to hide my emotions from you, you always seem to know." He said chuckling. They finally reached the apartment, seeing one of those 'House Knockers' He picked it up, and used it to knock on the door. They both heard the door change being taking off, and the door unlocking. Matt opened the door, he smiled at the sight of them. "Hey you too." He looked up and down the hallway for some reason. "You both saw the news, didn't you? I'm just frightened also about the digital world." Tai sighed and took his goggles of his head and just let them dangle on his neck. He nodded and looked worried, "We don't know what to do, but were calling a Digidestined meeting, at my place. So we can talk." Kari nodded and rubbed her arm. Matt nodded and also looked worried, "T.K c'mon were going to Tai's place." T.K shouted back, "Okay, coming!" He reached the door and his face went pink seeing Kari. Kari waved smiling at him. T.K squished past Matt and stood in front of Kari. "Hey." He said drained, and relived. Kari blushed and hugging T.K. "I'm scared T.K, I don't know what else we should do." Her eyes welled up.

Matt and Tai both looked at each-other raising both their eye brows. T.K said still hugging her tightly "Don't worry Kari, as long as we spend every single moment together, everything will be okay." He said confidently. Kari nodded and moved away from T.K. Matt pulled T.K by the arm and started walking, Tai also did that to Kari so her and T.K separated and he was walking with her back to his place. Kari giggled at the brotherly protection.

Sora was racing down the pavement and was panting when she reached the university. "Oh, boy." This place was huge, no gigantic! Wait, lets just say it was very, very, big.

Sora raced inside leaned on the front desk and she said panting, "Can you tell me where the medical test is being taken?" The help desk lady nodded and was searching it up. "On the 6th floor, room 265." She pointed to the stairs, smiling at Sora. "Have a good day." She went back to typing. Sora nodded and raced up the stairs, so out of breath.

Finally reaching the hall she was racing down it, of course there was a sign that said 'Wet floor!' she only just noticed it, but couldn't stop her legs. She went sliding on it, holding back her scream. She was sent flying and landing right in front of room 265. She sighed with relief and brushed herself off. She nodded and slowly opened the door, to see a few hundred kids in the room writing. She gasped and her jaw dropped. Frankly to her convenience Joe was sitting right beside the door. She looked around to make sure no one noticed and pulled on his shirt, so Joe was sent flying out of the room and on the ground in the hall. He gasped scared, and groaned. Sora covered her mouth, "Eek! Sorry Joe!" She helped him up by his arm. Joe looked at her in shock. "Sora! I have a test to write!" He tried going back inside the room but Sora blocked the door. "No! You cant keep writing that! There's no point anyways considering the worlds going to end."

Joe tilted his head confused and his eyes widened. "No." He said sternly. Sora rolled her eyes and started pulling Joe down the hallway. "Joe the world is going to end. I nuclear missile was shot off and will destroy the world in 24 hours. We set a Digidestined meeting at Tai's house. Whether you like it or not were all going to spend time together!" She said angry. Joe didn't even bother to protest considering Sora state right now. He just sighed and let her drag him down the hall. "Oh, boy. My parents are going to kill me." Was all Joe said.

Tai and Kari reached the house first with Matt, and T.K. They all sat on the couch. "The others should have been here by now." Tai said quietly. He looked at everyone else. Matt shrugged, "So what are we going to do?" Matt asked in a weird tone. Tai seemed a little pissed for no reason, "Well, there is nothing we can do but spend time together. Your dad understood." He folded his arms. "And we spend all day today together, then with are families. But mine and Kari's are at my grandma's and she has no T.V which means. I-I might not be able to see them." His eyes watered and Kari looked at Tai shocked, and gasped. "They should have seen Tai." Kari said scared. Matt raised his eye brows at Tai's sudden change of emotion. "Tai, I'm sorry." He said apologetically. T.K frowned and looked down. Kari leaned closer to T.K and was being comforted by him.

Sora slammed the door open with Joe. And smiled "Got him!" Tai looked at her angry. "What took you so long? The time is ticking!" Matt huffed "Jeez, calm down will ya Tai. There still how many hours left." Tai flailed his nostrils and huffed. "Easy for you to say. You don't care! The missile could launch any minute now!" He said shouting. Sora looked angry now and Joe felt awkward. She walked over and pointed a finger at Tai. "Tai get a hold of yourself. Were all going to be here to spend a lot of time together. It doesn't matter about time! As long as were together, that's all that matters."

Tai felt stupid, and ashamed at the way he was acting, and nodded with bubbly tears in his eyes. "S-sorry guys." He said sadly.

Izzy finally opened the door pulling Mimi who was still crying and trying not to walk in. "NOO!" She said loudly and whining. Izzy was groaning and struggling to pull her. "MIMI! STOP BEING SO S—" Mimi looked at him angry and stopped walking, making Izzy stop walking also. Her face was growing red, redder, and even redder. "DON'T EVER CALL ME SELFISH!" She said yelling so loud, a cat in the neighbour hood yelped. Izzy's eyes were wide and his hair was all blown back. "M-Mimi I never called you Selfish!" He said angry. Mimi crossed her arms, and very bi-polar started crying and fell into Izzy's hands crying. "I'm so sorry Izzy. It's just I don't want anyone to die. Not even myself." Izzy didn't know what to do, he looked over at everyone else for help.

Sora cam racing over and pulled Mimi up, "Mimi, calm down. You'll be fine. Just come sit on the coach were all going to talk." Mimi nodded and wiped her tears away being guided by Sora on the couch. Izzy walked over to the couch and sat down with everyone else.

Tai cleared his throat and stood up, "Alright. We all know why were here. But I have something I wanted to say." Everyone was attentively listening now. "I was thinking if we—" Izzy said fast and confidently, "If we go to the digital world. A few reasons so we can see our digimon, but also because time doesn't go by fast there. We can spend time there with only a few seconds passing in the Real world." He smiled and said logically. Tai's eyes widened and gasped. "Izzy you're a genius! I wasn't thinking that but that's so smart!" He nodded and everyone else cheered. Izzy blushed, "Well, I just was thinking." He chuckled. Mimi smiled at Izzy and nodded. Tai shouted pumped his fist in the air, "Lets go to the Digital World!" Izzy put his hand forward holding his digivice, Tai placed his on top, Matt did, T.K did, Sora did, Kari did. Everyone but Mimi, they all looked at her and she felt embarrassed. She placed her hand slowly on top. Everyone smiled, and smirked, Izzy said loudly "Digi Digi?" Everyone else shouted "Mon Mon!" They flung there hands up in the air, still grasping there digivices.

Izzy shouted: "Digiport open!"


	3. I need a savior

A light formed between their hands, but then quickly disappeared. Taking them nowhere near the Digitalworld. Izzy was shocked and looked at his digivice. There was no charged bars on it. Tai looked at his also, "W-what the?" He yelled and looked up at everyone.

Joe fixed his glasses looking at his and tilted his head. "Why didn't it work Izzy?" Joe asked confused. Izzy had sweat falling from his face now, he looked up slowly at everyone. Kari was biting on her nails, scared of what he might say. "I-I think, we can't access the digitalworld. Maybe there was a—" Matt cut Izzy off, "Not able to go to the digital world?" He squinted at Izzy clearly angry, and curious. Mimi started to cry…again. Sora looked at her and sighed, "What's wrong Mimi?" She placed her hand on her shoulder. Mimi was sniffling "D-does that mean. I can't see…" She was quiet then sobbed yelling "PALMON?" She kept on crying and Sora was trying to make her feel better. Izzy sweat-dropped and he of course was now scared. "I think, were not allowed. Maybe the gates closed, or… It's… Gone." Izzy said the last part weakly and faint. Tai gasped and ran over tugging on Izzy's shirt, yanking him. "Don't talk like that!"

Matt and T.K ran over trying to separate the two. Izzy shouted back "Hey! At least I can come up with ideas!" Tai growled and pushed Izzy. T.K was behind Izzy so he couldn't fall. Matt was struggling to keep Izzy back. _THWACK!_ Tai slapped Matt, his face started to boil red. "Stupid bastard!" Matt yelled and punched Tai. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Tai yelled. Izzy was trying to get out of T.K's pull, and T.K let go making Izzy fly into Joe. Joe yelped and gasped in pain. Izzy groaned and Joe pushed him off, him. "Stop being such a klutz Izzy!" Izzy was now pissed and never felt so angry in his life. "Stop being such a—"

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" Kari screamed at them all. Everyone paused and wasn't speaking. Matt was frozen in mid punch. Tai was blocking himself and looking at Kari who was standing at the center of the room. Kari's eyes welled up, "Don't you see what you all have done? Your fighting, instead of embracing the moment. There's only 21 hours, and 23 minutes. And you would rather fight!" She looked around at all of them. Everyone sighed and looked down. A tear fell from Kari's eye "I just want everyone to have happy memories, rather then regrets." T.K stood up and walked over to her, and wiped away her tear. He nodded at her and smiled brightly. "I'm sorry Kari." T.K said, Matt stood up "Me too." Tai did the same. "Me three." Mimi and Sora nodded, followed by Izzy and Joe.

Kari smiled at them all, Sora stood beside Kari and chuckled "No more crying Mimi, and lets have some fun." Tai nodded, "It's time to forgive, and forget. No more regrets."

Kari giggled, "I couldn't have said it better myself, Tai." Sora walked over to Tai and smiled at him. Stepping very close to him, she moved her mouth closer… and closer.

'_We interrupt the countdown with some updated news!' _

Everyone gasped and looked at the T.V.

'_There seems to be a miscalculation with the time countdown.' _Said the news reporter. Mimi sighed with relief "It's probably more time." Izzy looked at her scared, and shook his head. "I wouldn't say that.."

'_Apparently the bomb will go off in 5 hours! We apologize but spend time with whoever you can quick! There's nothing we can do. All there is now is to wait.' _

Everyone's eyes were teary, T.K gasped and looked at Matt. Matt also looked at T.K. "I love you Matt…" He hugged him tightly. Matt was crying, followed by T.K. "I love you too T.K."

Kari hugged Tai tightly "I love you.." They both said crying. Mimi hugged Sora, and Joe hugged Izzy. Moving away from each other, they were hugging everyone else. Tai hugged Sora, who intern kissed him on the lips. T.K hugged Kari, who also kissed eachother. Mimi and Izzy's hug seemed awkward, but Mimi just leaned in and kissed him. Making him blush. After everyone hugged each-other, all was silent, very still. The countdown seemed to also have stopped. Izzy's digivice started glowing. And he looked up at Tai, shocked. Tai looked at him scared. Izzy moved his hand forward trying to reach for Tai's. Tai raced and tried to hold onto Izzy's hand. But Izzy disappeared in the light. And was gone. Tai gasped, "N-no! Izzy!" He looked at everyone else shocked. Sora gasped, "D-did he go to..?" Tai nodded. Matt's eyes widened. Where Izzy 'was' standing Tai stood there and did a somewhat examination. He gasped, and looked serious, "Guys!" Sora, T.K and Kari both looked at one another. Mimi had her mouth covered with her hand. And Joe looked up at Tai. Matt looked directly at Tai.

"He's in the DigitalWorld. I don't know why, but I feel like we need to protect that nuclear missile, and try to buy him some time!" Tai looked around at them all.

"Now who's with me?" He said slapping on his goggles on the top of his head.

Izzy fell on grass, in the familiar world. But except it didn't looked to familiar anymore. Bits and parts of the sky were falling. Izzy stood up and saw the trees around him collapse. The grass was waving, and there was a nice cool breeze. He started to walk into the forest, deeper. Until he came to that same beach they fought Shellmon. Except the water was disappearing. Izzy looked below at his feet, the grass started to rot. It turned brown and dry. Izzy knew something wasn't right. It didn't seem the same like the digital world. He looked around taking an inhale, he smelt fire. He whipped around and saw the forest growing with fire. His eyes widened and he started to run, faster, and faster. Into the woods deeper. '_You can't outrun this. I know who you are, your little friends. I did this. I wanted to destroy your universe and take over the digital world. How you got here I don't know. But your appearance is perfect. _Izzy kept running and was panting now.

Someone pulled him to the side. He saw an old mans face, he gasped. "G-Gennai!"

The old man covered his mouth. "Shh! Will you be quiet boy! I called you back here, because only you can fix this."

Meanwhile already 20 minutes has past and everyone only just left Tai's place 3 minutes ago. Izzy doesn't know that the time in the Digital world is moving at the slowest pace ever that the RealWorld is moving at a fast pace. The 7 digidestines walked down the pavement to the U.S army. Hoping to stop this Missile, or at least try to save Izzy sometime. But it's Izzy who needs to save himself sometime. They quietly crept inside the base. Tai signalled Sora who nodded and was about to go to her spot when a digimon was there. Sora screamed, "TAI!" Tai gasped and ran pushing Sora out of the way. This digimon was an unknown one. It smashed where Sora was. And the ground smashed. T.K ran with Kari to safety behind some items. Mimi was running with Joe, they were going to find the missile and signal the other's. Matt grabbed a metal stick that fell and smashed it on the digimon, who didn't feel it. Matt gasped and the digimon looked over at him. Tai gasped holding onto Sora and let go. He ran picking up a metal shard and threw it at the digimon. "Hey, stupid ass digimon! Over here!" He stuck his tongue out. The digimon whipped around and swung it's hand at Tai.

Izzy was in a safe spot with Gennai. "Izzy, the only way that this digimon is here is because it is now connected to this Nuclear Missile. Shut the missile off, shut down all the digimon army, and him himself. They are unbeatable hitting them doesn't affect them." Izzy was shocked by all of this. "But, how? The technologists couldn't do it. What makes you think I can!" Izzy was so confused, why does Gennai have so much faith and trust in him? Gennai point his finger into Izzy's chest where his heart is. "Because I believe in you. You knew all along how to stop this, you just never believed in yourself. Izzy you can do this. You know the right code, and you know the steps. You have to find yourself, and your knowledge. Save innocent lives, and the Digital world."

Izzy was breathing heavy now, he was trembling. He nodded. "Good." Gennai said very short to the point. "Now your friends would be waiting for you, in your.. Universe." Gennai nodded to Izzy. "I'll meet you back here, in time." Izzy was disappearing, he felt a floating feeling.

"No! Wait Gennai! What if I do—" Izzy was falling now, down into the U.S base. He fell on someone and just missed a huge hand swing past him forcefully. Izzy gasped and saw Tai, Tai gasped and smiled.

"Izzy! Boy did you just saved me."


	4. Can it be stopped?

"Tai!" Izzy shouted, and the Digimon was confused. A very stupid digimon if you ask me. Matt sighed with relief at the sight of Izzy and Sora wen't racing over to Matt while the Digimon was looking at all the people around it. Sora hugged onto Matt and he took her to safety.

Tai and Izzy stood up, "Izzy! Tell me! What—" Izzy shook his head and gasped at a box that was thrown at him by the digimon. "No time! I need to get to the security system." Tai nodded, "Me and Matt will spare you some time. Take Sora with you, and the others. I don't want them getting hurt." Izzy nodded.

Tai and Matt smiled at eachother clearly they had a plan. "Hey! Digimon!" The digimon looked at Matt instead of Tai. And Sora who had Kari and T.K beckoned him over to quickly run. Izzy raced over to them and the Digimon didn't see. He was being taunted by Matt and Tai.

Tai picked up a club and hit the Digimon who was angry. Matt saw it, he knew it was going to smash Tai. "Tai move!" Tai gasped, and jumped to the side as the fist came smashing down and broke the ground. It was like a consecration spell. (Like on World of WarCraft.)

Mimi and Joe were by the large missile that was about to launch. A voice was echoing all around the base. "1 hour and 10 minutes to go." Mimi's eyes welded up. "Oh I hope they can do this." Mimi said worried. And Joe hugged her, "They will." Mimi smiled warmly at Joe's affection. "Mhm."

Sora, Izzy, Kari and T.K came racing in. Mimi pushed Joe away and Joe blushed. Izzy felt a weird stabbing at his heart but shook it off.

He saw the control panel and raced over to it. Mimi gasped at the sight of Izzy. "Izzy! When did he get here?" Sora laughed, "It's kinda funny actually. He fell from the sky and saved Tai." Mimi smiled and saw Izzy open his PiBook. The all gathered around him and Joe looked at his watched. "Is it just me or is time flying by so fast!? We only have 30 minutes to go!" Kari looked at Joe and laughed, "Silly, your watch stopped working. We have 54 minutes to go." Joe blushed and sat down. "Oh, I didn't see that."

Izzy was sweating now, even though it seemed like he had a lot of time. He really didn't. Something had to download! Izzy groaned. "Damn!" Sora and Mimi were now scared. Mimi was going to cry again and Sora was comforting her.

Matt was thrown and gasped at a huge gash he got in his leg. It started to ooze red blood. And Tai dodged an attack of a fist. Matt bit on the bottom of his lip. Tai needed him, he needed to be a good friend for Tai. He needed to be there for him.

Matt pulled a pipe bar and growled. (A/N: Matt's inner wolf coming out. :P) The digimon looked at Matt now, and roared. Tai was shocked, '_Matt just got hurt and he's showing a lot of friendship and courage by doing this!'_ Tai thought. He smiled and Matt nodded. Matt started yelling and was racing at the Digimon who was also racing at him. Tai ran towards a fire alarm and pulled it. The placed starting poring with water. And the digimon gasped, and was whimpering. Matt stopped running and the Digimon melted into goo, that just lay on the ground. Matt smiled and gasped in pain and held onto his leg. Tai ran over and supported him. "C'mon lets go." He grunted and was helping Matt. Tai was confused, he didn't remember the digimon being mad of goo.

Izzy typed fast on the PiBook. "_45 minutes to go."_ The female voice echoed. Mimi and Sora were nervous now. Mimi wanted Izzy to stop this. "Come on Izzy." Mimi whispered. Kari and T.K were with Joe and were fanning him. He seemed to have passed out from all this stress. Sora sighed, "I knew it would be a matter of time until he passed out." Kari laughed, "Me too."

Matt and Tai joined them and T.K, and Mimi gasped. "Your hurt!" They said together. Matt chuckled, "I'm okay. But a little scratch couldn't hurt anyone. It wouldn't matter, the world will end anyways." Sora rolled her eyes. "Have faith! Have you learned nothing from T.K?"

Tai sighed, "There's no time to fight. We need to let Izzy concentrate." They all shut up, all was silent. Except for the female voice and her, count down.

But…

The goo that melted, that was on the ground, bubbled. And it lifted up, taking the form and shape of another digimon. A more, stronger digimon.

**Authors last comments;**

I know this seemed to go really fast. Just I didn't want to fit the ending in this chapter. I wanted to build suspense and drama. :P

Hope you guys enjoy this! Sorry it's been awhile for an update on this story.


	5. 1 minute to go!

Everyone was inside the control room, and panicked. They didn't have to say it, you could feel the energy inside the room. Izzy's typing could only be heard, and the sound of breathing. Kari looked up, "Do you feel that?" she asked scared. Tai looked at her and T.K gasped. "Kari?" Kari's eyes were shaking and she touched her head, "Something doesn't feel right." T.K ran over to her and caught her as she fell, and somewhat fainted. "Kari?! Don't go to that world again!" Mimi gasped, and Tai ran over. "Kari!" They all shouted.

'_21 minutes.' _Joe ran over and started examining her, "She looks sick." Kari had her eyes half closed, but they opened up fully. "Digimon!" As she said that the goo monster came flying in and everyone screamed.

It attacked Sora and grabbed her. Tai gasped, "SORA!" T.K was holding Kari and looked at Tai as the monster shot go at the control system. "No!" Izzy shouted, Matt pulled glass and the goo hit the glass bouncing off and it hit the digimon. Tai looked at T.K and Joe. "Get out!" Kari shook her head, "But-" "GO!" Joe and T.K (With Kari) left. Mimi shook her head as Tai looked at her. "No! I'm going to save Sora." Izzy ran to Tai as Matt distracted it. "Sora's probably suffocating. If my calculations are right, she doesn't have enough air!" Tai's eyes watered and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to save Sora. "NAHHHH!" Tai jumped into the Digimon and the monster licked it's lips. Mimi gasped, and time seemed to slow down. You could only hear the hearts pounding of the others. _Thump..thump..thump. _"AHH!" Tai came out holding Sora. Mimi cheered but immediately stopped as the monster shot at her. "NOOO!" Izzy yelled and pushed her down saving her. He laid on top of her with the Goo on him instead. His eyes were watering. Mimi's eyes also watered and everyone stared. "I-izzy?" Izzy closed his eyes tightly and smiled. "I'm glad you're okay, Mimi." Tai looked at the monster in shock. "no.. Izzy.." He said quietly. "_10 minutes.."_ The woman once again said. Tai looked at Matt who also was lost for words.

Tai looked over at the other two and sighed, "We need more time.." The Digimon smiled and looked over at Tai and Matt, who instantly got into a fighting stance. Matt put his hands out infront of him, and Tai saw what he was doing. "Right!" Tai ran and jumped on Matts hands, jumping into the air holding onto a pipe as a weapon. And came straight down towards the Digimon. "UH!" He sliced the digimon in half.

But.

The goo stuck back together so Tai's pipe was stuck in between him. Tai slowly looked up at the Digimon and chuckled. "Oops." He said and the digimon threw Tai who hit the wall and fell down. Matt gasped, "Tai!" he looked at the monster and growled. "You messed with the wrong Digidestines!" Matt's chest was glowing, even though Gabumon wasn't their to digivolve it somehow made Matt stronger. And powerful.

Matt's fist came slamming towards the Digimon. Fist glowing blue, and he hit the Digimon. Who screech in pain and evaporated. Matt was shocked and look down at his hand that stopped glowing. "Wow.."

Tai groaned and got up, "H-how did you do that?" He asked limping over. Matt shrugged. "Beats me. But it was sick." He smiled and realized the time. '_2 ,minutes.'_

Mimi and Izzy slowly got up, and Mimi was hugging Izzy. "Oh Izzy. Thanks for saving me.." Izzy nodded. "No p-problem." He grunted in pain. The other's came back and Sora jumped in Tai's arms. "There's only 2 minutes. We couldn't possibly stop the bomb now."

Izzy thought, and raced to the computer. Everyone was saying goodbye, and talking about memories. Sora and Tai were having a huge hug and crying. Now that the last seconds were coming down they suddenly realized how precious life is.

Mimi looked over at Izzy, who slammed the computer. "It's no use." Mimi said to him. Izzy looked at her, eyes watery. "I'm sorry." He said. Mimi shook her head. "You did everything you I appreciate that." Izzy savoured the moment at what she had said. Knowing that he could never hear her sweet voice again.

_20 seconds.._

Tai looked at them all, "Guys group huddle."

_15 seconds.._

Everyone walked over and put there's hands on top of eachother.

_10 seconds.._

"Digi Digi?" Izzy said

_5 seconds.._

"Mon, Mon!" They all shouted.

_3 seconds.._

Izzy gasped realizing what he did wrong, and raced over to the computer. He pressed a key on the computer.

_2 seconds.._

"Izzy!" They all shouted.

_1 second.._

"Mimi I've always loved you!" Izzy shouted, "IZZY!" Mimi screamed crying.

_Nuclear missile, Disabled. Launch failed to take off. Shut down complete._

Everyone was silent.

They looked around than to Izzy. Tai and the others gasped. "I-izzy.. You did it!" They all smiled and cheered. "Wooho!" "YAY!" "WERE ALIVE!" Joe shouted happily.

Matt stopped, "Wait.. What did Izzy say?" They all turned their heads to him.

Izzy gasped covering his mouth, bright as red and fell onto a chair. "Uhh.." he groaned.

**The End.**

* * *

******Author's last comments:**

****Wow, sid this take long to finish. I don't really like this story of mine, it's not the best. A little confusing and weird.

But it was a bit of action, love, and suspense. All in one. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter of it! I might make a bonus with their relationships after. xP


End file.
